jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Typhon II
Typhoeus or Typhon was considered the mightiest and deadliest monster in Greek mythology. The son of Ghea herself, ushered forth by the Earth Mother at the end of the age of the Titans when Zeus first took power among the Gods of Olympus. Typhon represents the forces of nature striking out at patriarchal man for his hubris. Zeus subdued the world in order that humanity might prosper, locking up the creatures that threatened early civilization, a task later taken up by his son, Hercules. Typhon II is not quite the original Typhon, rather is related to that Typhon, whose egg was found many years ago by a team of researchers in a cave on an island in the Mediterranean and it was taken in for study by Delphi. however the egg ended up being stolen by Artemis who speed up the creatures growth process, causing Typhoon to hatch and mature in a short interval. Luckily Typhoon ended up imprinting herself on Ukyo creating a telepathic, sympathetic, and empathic connection. Legend In the beginning there was Chaos, and Chaos gave birth to Uranus, first of all Titans, and Uranus took Ghea for his wife and they gave birth to Chronos, who would in turn father Zeus and his five siblings. Uranus, according to the legends, was a tyrannical being who regarded his own children as Monsters, so he locked them up in the underworld caverns known as Tartarus, which angered Ghea, their mother. She went to her children and asked if one of them would lead a rebellion against Uranus, and Chronos volunteered, plotting with his mother to pay retribution to his father. He hid in their bedchambers until his father appeared to Ghea with the intent of taking her once again. Chronos then stepped forward with a scythe in hand and cut off his father's genitals. It was symbology, Chronos is the Titan of time, represented by the planet Saturn, which in ancient mysticism stands between Us and Eternity, which is why the planet is represented by the Scythe in Alchemical symbolism. Anyway, to continue with the story, Chronos freed his fellow prisoners from Tartarus and imprisoned Uranus in their stead then became the King of the Titans, ruling from Mount Aetna with his sister-wife, Rhea, at his side. Chronos ushered in a golden age, but he was always fearful that one day a child of his own would rebel against him as he had against his father, so when his firstborn son was presented to him by Rhea he took the child and swallowed it whole. He did the same thing with the nextborn child as well, and so on until the sixth child was born, by which time Rhea had had enough and substituted a stone for the baby. She took the infant Zeus to a cave and left him to be tended by a goatherd maid, who fed him milk from her own breast and kept him safe from the prying eyes of his father. Zeus grew to manhood and was approached by his mother with a plot to free his brothers and sisters. They fed Chronos a brew that made him vomit up the other five children, who all sprang to full maturity as the Gods and Goddesses who would dominate the Silver Age that followed. Zeus then gathered his sibling and summoned up those monsters Chronos had not freed from Tartarus and led them in a war against the Titans, using thunderbolts fashioned for him by three Cyclopes to subdue the elder gods and bring in victory for his people. Zeus then imprisoned the Titans that had opposed his forces while rewarding those Titans who had joined in him the rebellion. This angered Ghea, who was none too happy at seeing her children once more banished into the darkness of a realm that Zeus would give to his oldest brother, Hades, as his dominion. Ghea then plotted to punish Zeus and all the new gods by bringing forth the ultimate Titan, one who would destroy the Gods and all that they had achieved, the monster known as Typhon, who was more terrible than any other before him. Zeus managed to subdue this titan in the end with the help of his allies but legends hold that Typhon will rise again to threaten the new order. If the monster were ever to be reborn it would mean great peril to both the gods and mortals, or so say the legends. History Typhon’s egg was discovered by Ukyo and Ranma hatching when Ukyo touched her egg. This caused Typhon to imprint upon Ukyo so upon hatching she sought out her mother. Initially mistaking her as having hostel intention Ukyo and the others ran the moment they saw Typhon causing her to give chase. Luckily they were eventually able subdue her with fishcakes. It was here that it was discovered that the connection between them went both ways as Ukyo Typhoon like her child. However when Typhon saw Aiko she ran off due to the fact that Aiko the great granddaughter of Zues causing instinctive fear. Typhoon rampaged throughout Nerima and by the time the others found it Typhoon was the size of a building. By this time his antics had a attracted the authorities so a startled Typhoon grabbed Ukyo and burrowed underground before anyone could stop him. Upon making it to the water reclamation system he fell asleep. Typhoon was awakened by the sound of the bakusai tenketsu as well as the smell of fish. Upon its arrival to the surface Thor attempted to contain her only for Ukyo to attempt to stop him. The connections between the two riled up Typhoon as well so when Ukyo attacked Thor only for the later to ignore it Typhoon say it as an attack on her mother and attacked Thor. Thor took the opportunity to activate the containment device. Fortunately Typhoon’s connection to Ukyo allowed it to draw her instincts of self-preservation allowing Typhoon to escape the trap using agility that belied its style before stomping down on Thor. Typhoon was distracted from its rampage on Thor by the arrival of Gojira. After a mating ritual which was described as looking like a Sumo challenge Gojira rushed forward. While Gojira had several thousand tons on Typhoon the skills she gained from Ukyo allowed the smaller dragon to hold its own. He eventually lost patience and tackled Typhoon to the ground allowing him to mount her. After planting his seed the two creatures were feed Fish Okonomiyaki made with ingredients used to tranquilize them. Category:Continuum-59343921